Sheriff
The Sheriff was Hank's enemy during episodes Madness Combat 2: Redeemer and Madness Combat 3: Avenger. No one knows why Hank wanted to kill him: although during Madness Interactive Hank killed the sheriff because he wanted his pie, it was later stated by Krinkels that this only applied to the game. One possible reason for Hank's rivalry with him is that Hank is a wanted man by Sheriff, as for numerous wanted posters appearing to depict Hank on them have been seen in Sheriff's hideouts. Therefore Hank went to kill him before he or his men got him first. It also may be possible that Sheriff is a corrupt criminal mastermind who had to be stopped, as for he works with many villanous foes in the series such as Tricky and the 1337 crew, and was the one who activated (and possibly built) the first improbability drive. Before Madness Combat 8: Inundation was released, many people thought he corresponded to the person known as ´the Auditor´. In spite of his role of a main antagonist he will not return, as Krinkels claims to dislike him as an enemy. His appearance has not changed once. In Madness Interactive, a player can modify their character to make it resemble the Sheriff. History Before Madness Combat When Hank J. Wimbleton began his life of crime in Nevada, the Sheriff began to hunt for the killer. He put up several wanted posters to capture him, and sent several of his agents to capture or kill him. However, the Sheriff refused to go out and find Hank himself, as he was terrified of the man. Madness Combat 2: Redeemer Eventually, Hank, tired of being chased, chose to assassinate the Sheriff in order to dissable the AAHW. When Hank broke into the building, the Sheriff fired at him, but in his state of panic, only succeeded in hitting one of his own men. The Sheriff fled, ordering his men, including Jesus and Tricky, to kill Hank. The Sheriff hid in his office, hiding behind the desk when Hank arrived. Hank quickly killed his two bodyguards, and when the Sheriff attempted a surprise shot on him, disarmed the man. The Sheriff put his hands up in surrender, but Hank had no intention of showing mercy. However, before the killer could pull the trigger, Jesus came into the room and shot him, saving the Sheriff's life. Madness Combat 3: Avenger Although he considered Hank dead, Hank was revived by unknown reasons, and went to kill the Sheriff once again. When the Sheriff saw his supposedly dead enemy, he paniced and activated the Improbability Drive to kill Hank, even though it would put the entire world at risk. Hank escaped from the Improbability Drive and, after killing all of his men, cornered the Sheriff in his office like the last time. However, Jesus once again saved the Sheriff by stabbing Hank. This time though, Hank would not give up so easily. He shot Jesus with a shot gun, and ran Jesus' sword through the Sheriff's chest, then shot him in the face with his shotgun. Most of the Sheriff's head was destroyed, and he and Hank fell dead to the ground. However, Hank would be revived again, while the Sheriff never returned. Even after the Sheriff's apparent demise, posters with his face still appeared for a little while. Post-mortem After the Sheriff's death, Hank continued his reign of terror over Nevada. The Sheriff would be replaced as leader of the AAHW by the mysterious Auditor, a man with superhuman powers and more power over the agents. Appearances *Madness Combat 2: Redeemer *Madness Combat 3: Avenger *Madness Interactive Trivia *The Sheriff has only used one weapon: his signature PPK. *He has shown to be very fearful and weak. *He does not have good accuracy; he tries to shoot Hank at one point, but hits a grunt by mistake, which is the first case of friendly fire in the series. *In Madness Interactive, his curls are curled even more to the point where they are swirled. *His MC3 hat appears to be bigger. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters